Regina Victorious
by MackenzieW
Summary: In honor of the story's fifth anniversary, I present an alternate ending (of sorts) to the original All That Was Me


**A/N: It's been five years since I first published "All That Was Me." I was venturing out into a new fandom and didn't know what kind of reception I would receive. Five years later, I can honestly say that this has been the best fandom experience I have ever had and I owed it all to those who have read, reviewed, liked, kudo'd and interacted with my stories in some way. I appreciate all of you and am so grateful that you like my work and continue to read it. **

**To celebrate the anniversary, I've written an alternate ending (of sorts) for "All That Was Me." The first part will look familiar—it's taken directly from the original chapter 32 of "All That Was Me"—but will diverge at a pretty important point of the story. I hope to return to this alternate verse every now and then. **

**Once again, thank you for all your support over the past 5 years. I hope we have many more to come! **

**-Mac **

* * *

**All That Was Me - Regina Victorious **

"Is it just me or has it been awhile since we were given a meal last?" I rubbed my stomach as it growled. "I mean, I know I'm eating for two but really…"

Robin shook his head. "It's not just you. It has been a while since we saw Cora. I can't believe I'm missing her."

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you think something's happened out there?"

"I don't know. But you and the baby need food." Robin kissed my head before standing. He took our lantern and studied the door again.

While he did that, I approached the peephole. "Belle? Are you okay in there?"

"Go away," she snapped. "You're not real."

I sighed. With no food coming our way, Belle was slipping from reality more and more. The last time I checked on her, she yelled that I was dead. I wasn't sure if she thought I was her mother or someone else. "If you need anything," I said, "just give a shout. I am real and I am here."

Robin led me away from the peephole, back toward the furthest corner of the cell. "We're going to have to bust out of here. You up for it?"

"Are you?"

He nodded, holding out a knife he had nicked the last time Cora had brought us food. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then give me your hand. The one with the cuff," he instructed.

I hesitated. "Do you think it'll work?"

"We have to try, right?"

I placed the hand into his outstretched one and watched as he slid the knife between the material and my skin. There wasn't much room and I felt the metal cold against my skin. He glanced up at me. "Let me know if I start hurting you."

He worked the knife, back and forth. It began to rub my skin raw but I said nothing as the cuff began to loosen. He was cutting it, slowly but surely, and I knew it would fall away soon enough. I could tend to my wrist then.

The cuff fell away and I felt my magic course through my veins again. I realized how much I had missed it, the constant hum of power. Pressing my hand to my womb, I was relieved to feel the flutter I had come to associate with my daughter. She was still there, still alive.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin asked. His hand hovered over mine, as if he was afraid to touch.

I shook my head. "She's fine."

"Good." He nodded before pointing to the door. "You think you can use your magic to open the door?"

"I can try. But you might want to stay here. Just in case, you know."

I took a few steps toward the door and held my hand out. Closing my eyes, I tapped into my love for Robin, Roland and the baby to help fuel my magic. I focused on the lock, imagining it unlocking and the door swinging open.

A creaking sound caused me to open my eyes. The door was open, letting Robin and I escape. I turned to him, smiling. "You ready?"

"To get out of here? Of course." Robin took my hand, holding the knife in the other. I wasn't sure how great a weapon it would be but it would have to do until he and I could get our own weapons.

We stopped in front of Belle's door and I opened it. Lifting the lantern high, I stepped inside. "Belle? Are you awake?"

A figure huddled in the corner moved. I held up the lantern and finally saw Belle for the first time. She had light brown hair that was long, tangled and snarled from months without washing and brushing. Her skin was very pale and her dress nothing but tattered rags. She wore no shoes and I made a note to find her a more suitable outfit.

"Regina?" Her eyes tried to focus, but the light might've been a bit too much for her.

I hid the lantern behind my back. "Yes. I got the door open so we can escape. Come on."

She stood and took my hand so I could steady her. Belle smiled. "We're really getting out?"

"Once we get past the guards," Robin said from the doorway. "But we need to get going before someone finds us."

Belle nodded, leaning on my arm as I led her from the cell. We slunk in the shadows toward the door that would lead us into the Queen's parlor. This was going to be the dangerous part—finding our weapons and clothing for Belle without the Queen or her mother spotting us.

"Wait here," Robin instructed. "I'm going to make certain the room is empty."

I frowned. "Alone? And unarmed?"

"I have this." He held up his knife.

"Oh, that makes everything so much better." I crossed my arms. "Let me go with you. At least I can throw a fireball."

Robin shook his head. "You need to stay here with Belle. I can handle this."

"We said together."

"And we're going to get out of here together. But for now, please stay here." His fingers ghosted over my abdomen.

I nodded. "Fine. You win this round."

Robin kissed me before slipping out of the room. Belle squeezed my hand as we waited for him to return.

"All clear," he whispered as he appeared in the doorway. His bow was slung across his back along with his quiver and he held out my knife. "You're going to need this though."

I took it, relieved to have my weapon of choice back. "Thank you."

"I didn't see any clothing for Belle but there are shoes and a cloak out there. They'll have to do for now."

Belle and I followed Robin out into the parlor. Her cauldron sat in the middle of the room, smoking still. Robin handed Belle the shoes and she sat in the Queen's oversized black chair to put them on.

Once they were on, she stood and looked at us. "Where do we go now?"

"We should be able to get out the same way we did last year." Robin pointed to the dark curtains behind us. "I think I remember the way."

I pressed my hand to his chest. "We need to get your heart back. Do we know where she keeps the hearts she's stolen?"

"I keep them in my vault," Zelena's cold voice said from behind us. "But you don't have to go there. All you have to do is ask and I'll give the thief back his heart."

She snapped her fingers and Cora emerged from the curtains in front of us. A carved wooden box, much like the one that had held my heart, was clasped in her hands. Cora smiled, holding it out to me. "Want it?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then ask for it nicely. Like you did when you wanted the medicine for your husband." She glanced between me and the floor. "On your knees."

Robin stepped in front of me. "She is not going to degrade herself like again."

"Then you don't want your heart back?" Cora asked.

I stared at the box in her hands. Robin had metaphorically given his heart to me, so I felt some possession over it. It belonged either safe in my hands or safe in his chest.

The box appeared in my hands as Cora looked down in confusion. Her features distorted in anger. "She's no longer wearing the cuff!"

"It doesn't matter," Zelena said. "She can't stop my plans now."

I raised an eyebrow and held out the box to Belle. "Can you hold onto this for me? I trust you with it."

Belle glanced up at Robin, who nodded, before taking the box. I turned to face Zelena, Robin at my back. "I wouldn't be so sure of anything, Zelena."

I threw a freezing spell at her, but she countered it as our magic collided in the air in a burst of purples and greens. She smiled. "Well, a little fight. Why not have some fun before your doom?"

Zelena tossed a ball of energy at me and I managed to deflect it back to her. She sidestepped it in time, but I heard her hiss—though I wasn't sure if it was in displeasure or pain. I shot a fireball at her and it flew over her head as she ducked, though I smelled the awful reek of burned hair a few seconds later.

Cora started toward her daughter but Robin grabbed her, holding the knife to her neck. "I'd stay where you are," he hissed.

"Robin," I started, almost missing the spell Zelena threw at me. But I twisted my body just in time and the magic just hit the wall behind me.

I straightened up and faced her, ready to toss another fireball at her when she hit me square in the chest with her own spell. Falling backwards, I landed on my back and had the wind knocked out of me as Belle screamed my name.

Coughing, I rolled onto my side. My hand flew to my stomach and a flutter reassured me that Rachel was fine in her little cocoon. However, I knew that I couldn't take much more of this. It wouldn't be good for her. I had to end this.

"Are you giving up?" Zelena asked me, almost taunting me. I saw her shadow come over me and felt a chill run through my body.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself up until I was standing again. "Never. You will not win."

"Wicked always wins, dear," she told me, her voice sweet but her eyes and smile cold as ice. "And you want to know why? Because good is just too stupid."

"Keep telling yourself that," I told her. "Because we both know that it's not true."

She rolled her eyes before changing arguments. "What about your baby? You don't want any harm to come to him or her, do you?"

I pressed my hand to my stomach but held my head high. "I won't put my child in danger. But I **will** stop you."

"Then I will destroy you," Zelena replied, holding up her hands. "You and your baby."

Swallowing, I raised my hands and readied myself to protect both me and little Rachel. _Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't let anything hurt you_, I promised her. I received a flutter in return and believed she trusted me already.

"Then this will be on you," Zelena shouted, hurling another ball of green energy toward me. I dodged it just in time and threw a fireball at her. My aim was off and it just singed her dress rather than do any serious damage.

She still snarled, looking down at her dress before looking back at me. "You'll pay for that!"

With a flick of her wrist, she conjured up a knife. "I think I'm going to dispatch you without magic. You don't deserve such a quick and painless death. You deserve to suffer and for your beloved thief to watch, unable to save the woman he loves—again."

I conjured up a knife as well, holding it out. "I won't go down without a fight."

"I expected no less from you," she replied, lunging toward me. I dodged her, slicing her sleeve as she passed me.

She hissed, looking down at her arm. I hadn't managed to cut the skin but she still grew angrier. "You can't keep cutting up my best dress!"

"The dress is the least of your worries," I told her, launching another fireball at her. She yelped as she stomped out the flames licking at her skirt's hem. "If you really don't want it to be ruined, maybe you should change?"

"Looking good is half the battle," she told me. "And I am going to look my best as I destroy you, cast my curse and finally get my happy ending!"

I stared at her. "You're insane, you know that, right?"

Her smirk dropped and she raised her knife again. "I'll show you how very sane I am."

She charged at me but Robin tackled me, twisting his body so he took the brunt of the impact with the floor. I landed on top of him as Zelena almost crashed into her bubbling cauldron.

"What are you doing?" I asked Robin, rolling off him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer again. "Doing what I promised I would do—protect you."

"Two against one?" Zelena asked, approaching us. She smirked. "Finally, a fair fight."

Robin scrambled to his feet and pulled me to mine, shielding me with his body as he brandished a knife as well. "You'll have to kill me to get to her."

"You think that's going to stop me? You're absolutely expendable to me," Zelena told him. It felt like her hand was wrapped around my heart and squeezing it every time I thought about losing Robin.

I grabbed his shirt and tried to hold him back. "No. I'm not going to lose you."

"I'd rather lay down my life if it means you can go back to Roland," he said without looking back at me. "Run, Regina."

"No," I told him firmly. "I'm not going to leave you."

Zelena let out a loud and exaggerated groan. "You two are so stupidly in love, killing you seems like a mercy."

"I have had enough of your insults," I snapped at her, pushing past Robin. I hurtled another fireball at her, pleased when she let go of her dagger in surprise. Robin acted quickly and dove for the dagger, picking it up. He stood and held both knives at her.

Zelena snarled at him. "You think that's going to stop me?"

"It can at least slow you down," he said, his eyes cold and hard. "Magic doesn't always give you the upper hand."

"Only those who don't wield it would believe something that stupid," she spat back at him, raising her hand. "Let me show you."

"NO!" I extended my hand, channeling all my magic into stopping her. She would not hurt Robin, not if I had the power to stop her.

She froze in place, her eyes wide and panicked. "What did you do to me?" she asked, unable to even turn her head to look at me.

Triumph filled me and I smirked as I walked closer to her. "Proving your point, I guess. Magic did give me the upper hand."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, glaring at me the best she could.

"What I've been trying to do," I replied, walking even closer. "Stop you."

She smirked. "Like you know how to do that."

My mind wandered back to the hidden snow-covered glen where Robin and I found Glinda. Her advice echoed in my ears as I smirked. "I do. Glinda says hi, by the way."

Panic filled her blue eyes and I knew she understood that I knew her weakness. I held out my hand to Robin. He took it and I laced our fingers together, smiling at him. Our love had fueled my magic and I knew it would let me defeat Zelena now.

"Don't do this," Zelena pleaded with me. "I can give you power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams."

I ignored her, knowing she would tell me anything to stop me. The only thing I wanted was for her reign of terror to come to an end at last, so I reached out and closed my fingers around her necklace

"I can give you Locksley," she said, eyes now locked onto Robin. "You can have your lands back."

He didn't take her bait. "I will get Locksley back when you're gone."

"It's over, Zelena," I said, my fingers curling around her necklace. I felt a pulse of power that almost burnt my hand but I didn't release it. Focusing on Robin and the new family I had built here in the Enchanted Forest, I closed my eyes and channeled my power to my hand and through my fingers.

The burning sensation faded away and I opened my eyes, noticing a brilliant white light emanating from my hand. Zelena's eyes widened. "No, it's not possible. You can't do this!"

I yanked hard and the necklace came off. Backing away, I held it aloft and watched the emerald glow a sickly, eerie green color from Zelena's magic. All I had to do was destroy it and we would all be free of her.

"Mother!" Zelena yelled. "Stop them!"

"She's a bit tied up at the moment," Belle said. I looked over and found that she had tied Cora to a chair and was holding a knife at the woman for good measure, a wild look in her eyes.

I turned my focus back to Zelena. "It's over."

She let out a piercing well as I dropped the stone to the floor. It cracked a bit, which made it easier for me to crush underfoot. Stomping on it a few times for extra measure, I felt a powerful gust of wind blow past me as her magic dissipated into the air.

"You did it," she said, tears filling her eyes. "You've destroyed my magic and took away the only thing that made me special. You might as well kill me."

I shook my head. "That's not my decision to make. But even it were, I wouldn't kill you."

"Because you're a _hero_?" she asked, putting extra venom in the last word.

"Partly," I replied, "and partly because I believe anybody, even you, can change for the better. You can find a whole new life, a whole new identity that isn't tied to being a queen and having magic. You could find out who Zelena really is."

She sounded like she was fighting tears as she said: "What if I had already found it and you just took it away?"

My heart broke for a moment before I replied: "Then you get to find a new life for yourself. Just like I did."

"I don't want to be you," she spat, nearly snapping at me.

Robin pulled me back, wrapping his arm around me. "We should probably look for something to tie her up with. We can't leave her frozen like that forever."

"Good point," I agreed, letting him lead me away from Zelena. The adrenaline was starting wear off even as I realized what I had done—I had stopped the Wicked Queen and saved the Enchanted Forest from her tyranny. Snow and Charming were safe to bring their daughter into this world.

Robin and I were safe to bring our daughter into this world.

Belle held out some rope to us. "You can use this. It seems sturdy enough."

"Thank you," he said, testing it out before approaching her. "When I give the sign, unfreeze her, Regina."

I held up my hands. "Ready."

He wrapped the rope around her and then nodded at me. I unfroze Zelena and he tightened the rope, tying her up. She struggled against him but he held firm, subduing her. Robin held onto her. "Do you think you can magic us back to the Summer Palace?" he asked me.

"I think so," I replied. "It will take a lot of power."

"I have faith in you," he said, giving me a small smile as he continued to struggle to keep his hold on Zelena.

I looked over at Belle as I picked up the box containing Robin's heart. "Can you bring Cora over here? It'll be easier if we're all standing together."

"Of course," Belle replied, pulling Cora up. The older woman yelled and struggled but Belle managed to maintain a good grip on her. Still, she told me: "Just be quick."

"I second that, love," Robin said, wrapping his arms around Zelena now to hold onto her.

Nodding, I raised my hands. "Here we go then."

Closing my eyes, I focused again on my magic. I also focused on the flutter from my daughter. _Give Mama a boost, little one,_ I asked her. _Help us get home._

I felt the familiar tug at my stomach and pitched forward. Hoping the others were with me, I focused on the Summer Palace. We were almost home.

* * *

The feeling died away and I opened my eyes, relieved to see that Robin and Belle had made the journey with me—along with Zelena and Cora. I smiled. "We're here."

I had landed us right outside the rooms I shared with Robin and Roland, my magic taking us home. My heart soared as the door opened and Roland peeked out, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Mama! You're okay!"

"Yes, I am," I said, leaning down to hug him. He wrapped his arms and legs around me and I held him close. "I also brought someone else home."

"Papa!" he exclaimed, loosening his hold on me. He then tightened it again as he said: "And the Queen."

I felt someone step closer to me and relaxed when the smell of pine washed over me. "Yes, but she's our prisoner. Mama defeated her," Robin told him.

"She can't hurt us?" Roland asked.

"Not anymore," I promised him, leaning back to look at his sweet face. "We're all safe now."

His eyes lit up and he hugged me again. "Thank you, Mama!"

I kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, my little knight."

"Robin! Regina!" Tuck's voice drew my attention to the end of the hall. The friar ran down the hall, surprise and joy on his face. "You're back!"

Shifting Roland to my hip, I smiled at him. "We are."

"And we're not alone," Robin said, pulling Zelena forward. "Can you get some guards please? Or the Merry Men? Just anyone else who can take her and her mother?"

Tuck nodded before shouting down the hallway: "GUARDS! COME QUICK!"

"I will make you all pay for this," Zelena yelled, saying something for the first time since refusing my offer of a new life. "I will complete my curse and will be victorious once again!"

Roland buried his head in my neck and I shot her a glare. "Oh, shut up. You have no power here."

Guards appeared around the corner, all with their swords drawn. They stopped, surprised to see the queen there. Robin pushed her forward. "She's all yours," he told them.

"Touch me and I will curse you," Zelena spat at the guards. "Say goodbye to your family jewels."

The guards stopped their approach and I saw a few of them move their swords to protect the threatened area of their bodies. I rolled my eyes. "She has no magic and is just blowing hot air now," I told them.

"I will get my magic back," she declared, "and I will destroy you all!"

"Just take her away," Robin said, almost throwing her at the guards. He then did the same with Cora. "Her mother too."

Guards grabbed the women and hauled them away. I turned to Belle, who stood there awkwardly. "Let's get you a bath and some clean clothes."

"Thank you," she replied, following me into our rooms. It felt good to be in them and I took a deep breath, glad to be home.

* * *

In the baths, I sank down into the warm water and let it seep into my bones. Closing my eyes, I finally allowed myself to relax for the first time in months. Zelena had been defeated and no longer posed a threat. Any of her allies were no doubt either trying to escape before Snow and Charming could arrest them or were going to try to seek mercy, whatever would ensure their survival in this world. I didn't know what Snow and Charming would do but I knew I would have little mercy for most of her allies, especially Robin's father. After betraying his own son, I was ready to let him rot in the darkest dungeon we could find. He didn't deserve a quick death nor to see the light of day ever again.

_Don't focus on the negative_, I told myself. _There's so much good right now. We're all free from Zelena. Robin can claim Locksley. We can marry and have our daughter in peace._

My mind wandered to the beautiful manor house and the spacious lands surrounding it that would soon be my new home. It would be sad to not be around everyone every day like we were here in the palace and overseeing a household of that size and stature was daunting but I was excited to go live at Locksley. We could be a normal family there, raising our children in a place where they didn't have to fear flying monkeys or that strange magic would take Robin or me from them.

It sounded like heaven.

Rejuvenated and clean, I climbed out of the water. I helped Belle out as well and I asked Ilsa to take care of her for me. Heading back to my bedroom, I found Robin sitting on the edge of our bed. He held the box with his heart in it and when he saw me, he held it out to me. "Care to do the honors?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitating. Pulling and returning hearts seemed like advanced magic I was years away from learning. I didn't want to hurt him or worse, accidentally kill him. "I could probably get Blue to do it. She's more experienced."

"I believe in you. There's no one else I want holding my heart," he replied. "Please, Regina?"

Even though I still had my doubts, I knew I couldn't say no to that. I took the box and opened the lid, removing his heart from inside. Swallowing, I approached him as he bared his chest for me. "This is going to hurt," I warned him, recalling my own experience.

"That's okay," he said, moving closer to me. "I trust you."

I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I pressed his heart against his chest. He gave me a slight nod and I shoved it through his skin, my hand entering his body. I felt his heart snap back into place and I pulled my hand back out. He hunched over for a bit, pressing his hand to his chest but he continued to breathe. I took that as a good sign.

He sat up, smiling at me. "That feels much better. Thank you."

"Hopefully I never have to do that again," I said, pressing my forehead to his. With Zelena defeated, I hoped no one else ever took someone's heart from their chest ever again.

"Tell me again," he whispered, his eyes closed.

Confused, I asked: "Tell you what?"

He opened his eyes, love and joy shining in them as his hand pressed against my stomach. "I didn't have my heart when you told me in the cell…please…tell me again."

Understanding him, I placed my hand over his. Pulling back so I could look into his eyes better, I told him: "I'm with child, Robin. We're going to have our daughter."

Robin let out a whoop as he jumped up, scooping me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he twirled me around, laughing as he did so. He kept repeating that he loved me, kissing me over and over. I couldn't recall when I had felt happier than I had in that moment.

He set me down again and cupped my face with his hands. "I love you so much," he told me.

"I love you too," I told him before kissing him. His hands fell from my face and he wrapped his arms around my waist again. We held each other close as we continued to kiss, falling onto the bed together. I felt so light and carefree, glad I could finally just focus on us and our love.

Robin rolled me onto my back as he pushed himself up to hover over me. He smiled down at me. "I have half a mind to take you right here and now, Lady Locksley."

"Only half a mind?" I asked, teasing him.

"Yes," he replied, "because half of my blood is rushing elsewhere."

"Is that so?" I pulled him back closer to me until our lips could practically touch. "Perhaps we should rectify that."

He hummed. "Perhaps."

Our lips had barely touched again when we heard the door open. Tuck's voice then called out: "Regina! Robin!"

We both groaned and he rolled off me. Sitting up, he called out: "In the bedroom, Tuck."

Tuck appeared in the doorway, looking harried. I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Did Zelena or her mother get away?" Robin asked, taking my hand as concern filled me just as I was sure it was filling him.

"Oh," Tuck said, chuckling a bit. "No. They are safe in the dungeons. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Relief swept through me as Robin said: "It's alright. So what brings you here?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier. Princess Snow has gone into labor," he replied. "The first pains hit her hours ago and it's likely she'll give birth soon."

I stood up quickly, my eyes widening. Everything was happening so quickly. "She is? Is she in her room or some place else?"

"Her room," he replied.

Turning to Robin, I placed my hand on his shoulder. Part of me was reluctant to leave him again, but I knew I had to. "I promised her I would be there…"

He nodded, standing as well to give me a quick kiss. "Go. I'll be right here when you get back."

I stepped away from him and looked at Tuck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. He paused before motioning to Robin. "Did you tell him the news?"

"I did," I confirmed with a smile. "Twice."

I picked up my skirts and headed for the door. Behind me, I heard Tuck congratulate Robin. "Another Merry Man on the way. You two must be overjoyed…"

* * *

Navigating my way through the castle, I arrived at Snow's door. I knocked and a maid opened it, her eyes widening when she saw me. She opened the door and stepped aside so I could enter. "How is the princess?" I asked her.

"She is still in labor," the maid replied. "She and the prince aren't letting people in."

"I think they'll make an exception for me," I told her.

She hesitated before entering the bedroom. I waited outside for a few moments before the door opened again. The maid nodded, holding the door open for me so I could enter. I thanked her as I passed, eager to get to my friend.

"Regina!" Charming greeted, rushing over to hug me. I hugged him back, glad to see him again. He then pulled back, concerned. "Is Robin…?"

"He's safe in our rooms," I told him. I then looked at Snow, who was lying in bed. Her brown hair was wet from sweat and I saw where her shift was sticking to her shift. She watched me with concerned eyes as well. I smiled at her as I said: "The queen has been defeated."

Red let out a joyful shout as Snow's eyes filled with hope. "Really?"

"Really," I told her, approaching her as Red stepped aside. I took her hand. "She and her mother are sitting in your dungeon, powerless, as they await your decision about their fate."

Snow laughed before it turned into a groan. Her grip on my hand tightened as another contraction hit her, preparing her body to give birth to her daughter. It was a look at what awaited me in the future and I wished epidurals existed in this world.

Perhaps I could figure one out before I gave birth to Rachel.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Snow said, shaking my hand a bit after the contraction had passed. "I don't think I could've done it without you."

I shook my head. "Of course you could've. You're one of the strongest people I know, Snow. You can do anything and I know your daughter is going to be just like you."

"Oh, absolutely," Red agreed, rubbing Snow's leg through the thin sheet covering it. She then took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're all going to help her be an amazingly strong woman."

From across the bed, Charming made an indignant noise. "What about me? She's my daughter too."

"Shh," I told him. "We're having a moment."

He rolled his eyes as we laughed. It felt so good to be with them and with the shadow of the queen gone, everything looked brighter. We were going to have an amazing future—together.

* * *

Princess Emma Eva Ruth of Mist Haven was born a few hours after I arrived at Snow's rooms. She had a powerful set of lungs, screaming her displeasure until I placed her on her mother's chest. Emma calmed down as she listened to Snow's heartbeat, lulled by it the same way I was lulled by Robin's. Blue eyes took in the room around her and I could already see flecks of the green color they would become, just like her mother's. She had inherited her father's blonde hair, though, and I knew she was going to be a wonderful combination of her parents.

"She's beautiful," Red said softly. Anything louder seemed like it would break the spell that had descended upon the room as mother and father bonded with their daughter.

Charming looked up, smiling as Emma's little hand closed around his finger. "Thank you. For all your help."

"Anytime," I replied, my mind already wandering to eight months from now when it would be me and Robin bonding with our daughter. I pressed my hand to my stomach, feeling her familiar flutter.

I turned to Red, taking her hand and giving it a tug. "Let's give the little family some time to themselves. We'll see you two later."

We left the room, entering the hallway. I took a deep breath of fresh air as my stomach began to churn, though I wasn't sure if it was from my pregnancy or the fact I hadn't eaten much. Robin would probably march me straight to the kitchens if he knew how little I had eaten and I decided to rectify the situation once I got back to our rooms.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Red asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I just need to eat something. You probably should too."

Red didn't respond. I looked over and found she was studying me. After a few seconds, she smiled. "You're with child too."

"What?" I asked, amazed. "How did you know?"

She tapped her nose. "I can smell it. I didn't realize it with Snow because she was the first pregnant woman I had been around but now that I know, I recognize it coming off you. Congratulations, Regina."

"Thank you," I replied, tearing up. I swallowed them down. "We're not ready to make any announcement and I want Snow and Charming to have their moment with Emma…"

"Say no more," Red assured me, holding up her hand. "I won't tell a soul, though Granny will probably smell the same when you go near her."

"I know she can keep a secret too," I replied, hugging my friend. "Thank you."

She hugged me tightly. "Go be with your family. It must be such a relief to have Robin back safe and sound."

I nodded, pulling back. "It is. And it will be great to sleep in our bed instead of a prison cell tonight."

"That sounds awful," Red replied, frowning. She gently pushed me down the hallway. "Go. Eat, rest and cuddle with your family. You deserve it."

Laughing, I walked away from her as I bid her a good night. I returned to my rooms, opening the door and smelling something delicious. "Is that supper?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"I was going to come and get you," Robin said, approaching me with a knowing look. "You've barely eaten. That can't be good for you or Rachel."

"I am hungry," I admitted.

He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. "Then let's get some food into you."

"Where's Roland?" I asked as I sat down. "Is he eating with us or has he already eaten?"

Robin pushed my chair in as he said: "He's in his room. I'm going to get him and we can have a meal together as a family."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," I replied, eager to spend the night with my son. Hopefully Robin would let him sleep in our bed with us.

He carried Roland from his bedroom, setting him in the chair next to me. Roland looked up with wide brown eyes. "Did the princess have her baby, Mama?"

"She did," I told him. "She had a baby girl named Emma."

"That's a pretty name," he replied.

I nodded. "I agree."

"What do you think, Papa?" Roland asked, looking at his father.

Robin doled out some turkey, placing the meat on both our plates. "I think Emma is a pretty name too. But I am partial to the name Rachel."

He winked at me and I smiled as Roland said: "Rachel is pretty too."

"Yes, it is," I replied, pressing my hand to my stomach. I then started to eat, reminding myself to not just shovel everything into my mouth no matter how hungry I was. It wouldn't be a good example for Roland and I would pay for it later with a stomachache.

We continued to eat but at one point, Roland climbed onto my lap. He leaned against me, looking sleepy. "I'm glad you're both back. I was really scared without you."

I set my fork and knife down, rocking him as Robin looked on with concern and guilt in his eyes. "I know you were. We were scared too and wanted to get back to you as soon as possible, even though we knew you were safe with the Merry Men."

"The queen has been defeated," Robin added, standing and walking over to my chair. He knelt next to us. "Everyone is safe now."

"You won't go away like that again? No one is going to take you from me?" Roland asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

Robin leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Neither of us is going to be taken from you and we won't leave you alone like that. I promise."

"Me too," I said, brushing back some of his curls.

"Good," Roland replied before bursting into tears. I held him close, even more determined to let him sleep with us that night. All of us needed to be together, to reassure each other we were all safe at last.

Robin stood. "I'll clean up. Then I think we should all turn in for a good night's sleep."

"Can he sleep with us?" I asked, motioning to Roland.

"I was going to ask you that," he replied. "I think we all need each other tonight."

Relief spread through me as I stood, still holding Roland close. "I'm going to go change him and then we'll meet you in the room."

"Sounds good," he said, kissing me.

Once Roland was in his nightclothes, I carried him to bed and tucked him under the covers. He closed his eyes and rolled over, getting comfortable as he started to fall asleep. I felt Robin's hands on my laces, loosening them so I could take off my dress.

"I worried I would never be able to do that again," he said, helping slide the dress off me. I took his hand and stepped out of it.

Hugging him, I rested my head against his chest. "I'm so glad that the queen is defeated and she didn't cast her curse. I don't ever want to be parted from you again."

"Even if it means never seeing your other home again?" he asked, rocking me gently.

"I gave that up months ago," I reminded him. "This is my home now. You and Roland are my family. I don't need anything more than that."

He tilted my head up and smiled softly at me. "I don't need anything more than you, Roland and soon Rachel. I love you so much, Lady Locksley."

"I love you even more, Lord Locksley," I replied, closing the gap between us and kissing him. We exchanged a few languid kisses before climbing into bed together, curling around Roland. Robin blew out the candles by his bed, leaving only the fire Ilsa had stoked earlier to dimly light the room. My eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, safe and happy.

* * *

"She's tiny, Princess," Roland said, sitting on the bed next to Snow. He looked over Emma, who yawned as she lay swaddled in her mother's arms.

Snow laughed. "Yes, she is. Babies usually are."

"You were about that size when you were born, my boy," Robin said. We sat on the couch in Snow and Charming's rooms, his arm draped around me.

Roland made a face as he looked up at his father. "I was?"

"Yes," Robin replied. "Little John could hold you with just one hand."

"I can see that," I said, imagining our large and gentle friend cradling baby Roland in his hand as he helped Robin take care of his son.

Charming paced the room, the only one not focused Emma. "We still need to make a decision about Zelena and Cora."

"They're not going anywhere," Robin assured him. "The dungeons are very secure, we have guards watching them every minute and Regina cast a spell to ensure they couldn't escape."

"If they even manage to move the door an inch, we'll know," I told him. "Relax and enjoy your new daughter."

Snow nodded. "We can worry about them later, Charming. I don't want to even think about them while we bond with Emma."

He relaxed as he smiled at his wife. "You're right. I shouldn't let them ruin our happiness."

"That's the spirit," I said, leaning against Robin. He kissed the top of my head as Charming climbed back into bed with Snow and their daughter.

Snow looked up at Regina with a smirk. "You know, she could use a friend…"

I raised my eyebrow, looking up at Robin. He nodded. "We might as well tell them."

"Tell us what?" David asked, his eyebrows going up.

Excitement spread through me as I smiled at them. "Emma will get a friend in the spring. I'm with child."

Snow let out a gasp and she motioned for me to come closer. I did so and she hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations," Charming said, squeezing my shoulder. "You and Robin are going to be great parents."

"We already are," I told him, resting my head on Roland's head.

He paused before nodding. "You're right. And you're going to continue to be great parents to both Roland and your new baby."

"I'm really going to be a big brother?" Roland asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I nodded, picking him up. He wrapped his legs around me as I held him. "And you're going to be the best big brother ever."

He didn't smile. Instead, he asked: "Are you going to love this baby more because it will grow in your tummy and I didn't?"

"Absolutely not," I replied. "I will love you and this baby just the same. You are still my child too and I'm still your mama."

Roland looked relieved and he hugged me. "I love you, Mama."

I felt Robin wrap his arm around me, holding us close. "I love you both," he said, kissing the side of my head.

"You three are so sweet," Snow said, smiling as she cuddled in bed with her daughter and husband.

"So are you," I replied, leaning even closer to Robin. I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to imagine a world where Zelena had cast her Dark Curse and separated us all. A chill ran through my body and my stomach turned, though not because of Rachel. That world felt cold, dark and scary.

I banished it from my mind, knowing that world would never be now. Zelena had been stopped. Robin and I would be able to raise Roland, Rachel and any other children together along with Snow and Charming as well as the rest of our friends. We all shared a bond that would last a lifetime and beyond after fighting Zelena together. I hoped the peace we had now secured would bring us what fairy tales always promised:

A happy ending.


End file.
